


Toby loves everyone (except Sherlock)

by orphan_account



Series: Sherlock vs Toby [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: And Toby is not impressed, Everyone else is amused, F/M, Fluff, Sherlock is frustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title really says it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toby loves everyone (except Sherlock)

The first thing Toby did when he met Tom was purr and crawl into the man's lap.  
  
When he met Jim he was a bit more wary, he didn't purr, but he also didn't stop the man from petting him.  
  
The first thing he did when he met Sherlock, however…was hiss and run out of the room. Sherlock was offended, and Molly was amazed.  
  
"He-he's never acted like that before," Molly said, eyes still wide.  
  
"Really?" Sherlock asked, "Are you sure?"  
  
" _Yes I'm sure,_ "Molly answered, "He _loved_ Tom and he seemed just fine with Jim."  
  
Sherlock shrugged, "Maybe Toby just has terrible tastes."  
  
Molly gave Sherlock a look, "You do realise that he likes me?"  
  
"Terrible taste in _men_ then," Sherlock corrected himself, kissing her left temple, as he and Molly sat down to the movie he came over to watch with her.  
  
****  
  
After he and Molly had been together for three months Sherlock was almost used Toby's reaction to him, until he came to her flat and discovered Mycroft waiting for him…With a purring Toby curled up on his lap.  
  
"Why, my dear brother, you look so suprised," Mycroft said, noting Sherlock's wide eyes. Sherlock ignored him  
  
_If Toby likes Mycroft, then…_ "He definitely has terrible taste in men," Sherlock thought aloud.  
  
Mycroft looked confused.  
  
****  
  
Three weeks after that, Molly moved in with him, and John and Mary came to help her unpack. (Cause they all knew Sherlock wasn't gonna help.)  
  
"Be careful around Toby," Sherlock warned them, "He tends to be a little-" Just as he was saying this, Toby came into the room, sniffed John's leg and rubbed himself against it, purring.  
  
"Irritable," Sherlock finished, confused. Mary giggled and knelt down and started petting Toby.  
  
"He seems fine to me," John stated, kneeling down and petting Toby as well.  
  
"Yes, well, uh, just watch," Sherlock ordered.  
  
He took three steps towards Toby, who hissed and bolted out of the room and John and Mary looked in the direction Toby ran off and back up at Sherlock, slightly confused and _amused._  
  
****  
  
2 months later Sherlock and Molly got engaged. The Watsons threw them a huge party at Baker St. Greg Lestrade and Sally Donovan (Who as it turns out was close friends with Molly.) showed up. Sherlock was talking to Greg when Toby came up.  
  
"Hey, Toby," Greg said, picking him up. Sherlock stared in disbelief and frustration.  
  
A frustration which grew when Sally walked up to them and started petting Toby as he was purring.  
  
"It's just me!" Sherlock shouted, " _It's just me!_ "  
  
"What is?" Greg asked.  
  
"He just doesn't like _me_!" Sherlock continued.  
  
Greg and Sally smirked a little, "Well what'd ya do to him?" Greg asked.  
  
"I didn't do _anything_ to him!" Sherlock exclaimed.  
  
"It's true," Molly said, as everyone started, giggling, "Toby just doesn't like him."  
  
Sally chuckled, and whispered to Toby, "Well, you're a great judge of character." Then she turned to Molly and said, "Molly, we'll _all_ unsderstand if you break up with him for this." As Toby licked her hand. Molly just shook her head. Toby jumped out of Greg's arms, hissed at Sherlock, and jumped on to Molly's lap.  
  
Everyone burst into laughter as Sherlock stormed off into the bedroom and Toby hissed in his direction.


End file.
